1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair dressing implement and more particularly to an electrically operated portable hair dressing implement.
2. Prior Art
Electrical portable hair dressing implements such as hair dryers, hair curling irons, or the like, are usually used in front of the washing stand or cabinet installed in a lavatory or a similar washing room while plugged into the power outlet. In some cases, a washing cabinet is installed close to a sink or bathtub such as in a combination bath and toilet.
Under these water existing circumstances, it is likely that a user of an electrically operated hair dressing implement inadvertently drop the implement into the water during hair dressing. When this should occur, the user may quickly without thinking anything pick up the implement out of the water. This is very dangerous because the water may contain a leakage current which flows continuously from the implement dipped or soaked in the water, and the user touching the water can certainly suffer electric shock. In fact, even in the presence of the leakage current of as little as 50 mA, the user may be shocked to death.
However, existing electric hair dressing implements have no means to prevent such an accidental electrical shock and have been the cause of a possible safety hazard when use around water.